El Jardín
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Scorpius, Albus y Edward buscaban las coordenadas. Llegaron al jardín por casualidad. Estaban cansados. Sin saber lo que les deparaba allí. Este fic participa del Reto Especial: ¡Morid de Terror! del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**El Jardín  
**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "¡Morid de terror!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

Sentía las plantas de los pies arder de dolor por tantas horas sin parar de caminar. La carretera estaba completamente desolada, ni un alma estaba presente allí y podía oírse el mecer de las copas de los árboles que la bordeaban.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó Albus, los párpados se le estaban cerrando de sueño.

—Según este artefacto... —dijo su amigo Scorpius, mirando una brújula. —Estamos yendo en la dirección correcta. No entiendo por que aún no encontramos el lugar.

— ¿Por qué no hemos venido con un traslador o en una escoba? —habló Edward Zabini.

—Porque a Scorpius le ha parecido más divertido hacerlo al estilo muggle. —contestó Albus.

Scorpius rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—En ese entonces me pareció una buena idea. Ahora me arrepiento. ¡Me duelen los pies!

Albus y Edward lo miraron incrédulos.

— ¿Y crees que a nosotros no? —protestaron al unísono.

Partieron de Malfoy Manor al despuntar el sol y se suponía que a la noche deberían llegar al punto de encuentro donde Draco los esperaría para ir de cacería. Las estrellas ya reinaban en el cielo y ellos no conseguían llegar a las coordenadas establecidas.

— ¿Qué es eso de allí? —dijo Edward, señalando una luz amarilla en el oeste.

—Puede ser un jardín. —opinó Albus.

— ¿En medio de la nada?

—Son frecuentes.

—No podemos quedarnos a dormir en medio de una carretera que no conocemos. —resolvió Scorpius. —Quiero cambiarme de ropa, tomar agua y descansar.

— ¿Nos quedaremos allí? —intervino el Potter con desconfianza.

— ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? —le interrogo Edward.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

Pronto los tres chicos caminaron hasta el jardín. El lugar apenas estaba iluminado por una lámpara amarilla que funcionaba a querosén, el verde predominaba por doquier y una extrañas plantas, igual de altas que los muchachos, predominaban por donde se mirara.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie contestó. El inmenso jardín estaba tan desolado como la carretera y el viento se colaba por todos los rincones. Al final de los senderos de piedras grises, se hallaba una fuente del mismo material con agua tan cristalina que parecía romperse. Scorpius fue el primero en higienizarse y cambiarse de ropa. Edward le siguió. Albus sacó de la mochila, con gran espacio en su interior por culpa de un hechizo de extensión, tres sacos para dormir y algunas provisiones que Edward exigió que llevaran.

—No hay nada como cambiarse de ropa.

—Tú vives cambiando de ropa, Scorpius. —recalcó Albus.

Edward lo secundó.

—Me gusta que mi aspecto siempre este aliñado.

—Y te pones como loco cuando tu camiseta se mancha o se arruga.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad, Albus?

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior y terminó con:

—Vamos a dormir. Mañana seguiremos caminando o de lo contrario, le enviaremos un Patronus a tu padre.

Albus tenía miedo y no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta. Había algo del lugar que no terminaba de convencerle, por eso dejo su varita dentro del saco de dormir, junto a su mano. Movió los dedos, tocando la madera de la varita, para asegurarse de que estaba allí. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos en la oscuridad durante varios minutos, observaba pasar los insectos a su lado. Al mínimo sonido se ponía alerta y presionaba más los dedos contra su varita.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, el sueño terminó arrastrándolo y pronto se escucharon sus ronquidos.

* * *

— ¡Albus! ¡Albus! —escuchó que lo llamaban desde la lejanía. — ¡Despierta, Albus!

Se incorporó sobre saltado. Los ojos grises de Scorpius lo observaban alarmado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué...? —comenzó a decir pero no pudo completar la pregunta. — ¿Dónde esta Edward?

—Ese es el problema. Cuando desperté, él no estaba. Ya he recorrido todo el jardín buscándolo pero no lo encuentro.

Albus se puso de pie, se abrocho los pantalones y con la varita aferrada a sus dedos, comenzó a buscar a su amigo.

Con la luz del sol, el jardín era más visible y se podía apreciar con más claridad cada uno de sus detalles. La hierba verde estaba cortada de forma irregular, rosas blancas salpicadas de algo parecido a un polvo gris y seguían estando aquellas plantas altas que le provocaban escalofríos. Con Scorpius decidieron separarse para buscar más rápido y Albus no dudo y le envió un Patronus al Señor Malfoy, informándole donde estaban y que Edward había desaparecido.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —le preguntó Albus a Scorpius.

Su amigo estaba de pie frente a una de las plantas extrañas con la mirada absorta, como si acabará de resolver un complicado problema.

— ¿No te habías fijado en estas cosas?

—Son plantas Scorpius, no veo por que tendrían que llamarme la atención. Además de lo horrorosas que son.

—Ven.

Albus se colocó junto a él.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira esta con detenimiento. ¿No hay algo en ella que se te haga familiar?

Poco a poco, Albus se fue dando cuenta que la planta adquiría una forma más... humana. Con rostro de rasgos definidos, una expresión de susto, la boca abierta en un grito y las venas del cuello resaltando con ferocidad.

—Es curioso. Se parece a...

—Edward. —completó Scorpius.

El terror se reflejo en las pupilas de ambos.  
Edward estaba convertido en estatuas. Todas las plantas, no eran plantas, sino estatuas... Humanos convertidos en estatuas de piedra gris.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Yo podría responder su pregunta.

Una voz fría como el hielo y mortal como un cuchillo afilado sonó detrás de ellos. Suaves bífidos de serpientes le llegaron a los oídos e instintivamente le gritó a Scorpius que cerrará los ojos. Los dos echaron a correr, tirando hechizos por todos lados pero ninguno le daba a lo que fuera que los estaba persiguiendo. La criatura no corría como ellos pero se movía rápidamente, escuchaban sus pasos en la hierba.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Lo leí en algún libro de tía Hermione. —Albus hizo memoria. —Mitología griega. Le llaman Medusa. La maldijeron y por eso su cabello se convirtió en múltiples serpientes. Con la mirada convierte en estatuas. Hagas lo que hagas, no la mires a los ojos.

—Entendido. —asintió Scorpius.

— ¡Oh, un pequeño inteligente! —volvieron a escuchar la voz de Medusa. —He visto tus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas que solía usar. Y los tuyos... —dijo refiriéndose a Scorpius. —Ojos grises como una tormenta de verano. Serías una pieza preciosa en mi colección.

Los dos chicos chocaron contra una de las estatuas, la cual se partió en miles de pedazos, ambos cayeron al suelo. Escucharon a las serpientes acercarse más y más a ellos. Varias les rozaron los rostros y tuvieron que reprimir una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver mis ojos? —tentó a Albus.

Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ver de qué color son?

Volvió a negar.

Cuando parecía que ya no existía escapatoria que pasarían a formar parte de la colección de Medusa...

— ¡Diffindo!

Se produjo un sonido seco y las serpientes dejaron de moverse. Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos, la cabeza de Medusa estaba a sus pies y las serpientes no emitían ningún sonido. Al final del sendero estaba su padre. Scorpius jamás se alegró tanto.

—Recibí el Patronus de Albus que Edward desapareció.

—Esta convertido en estatua. —informó Scorpius.

—Es una lástima. Pero con algún que otro hechizo y un par de pociones estará como nuevo... Siempre y cuando no se rompa.

— ¿Y qué pasará con ella? —preguntó Albus mirando con asco a Medusa.

—Si quieres puedes conservar la cabeza, sigue funcionando, igual después de muerta.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

—Creo que no podremos ir de cacería, después de todo. —dijo el señor Malfoy. — ¿Qué hacían en El Jardín de Medusa?

—Todo es culpa de Scorpius por intentar comportarse como un muggle.


End file.
